When Gira Came
by Allgirlstreehouse
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes to join fairy tail will it ever be the same? Dont worry guys it ends up being a gruvia story GRUVIA FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1 when it starts

When Gira Came to Fairy tail

Prologue: She walked through the streets to the house of the most renowned fortuneteller. Apparently she was never wrong so whatever she did, she decided, she would not hear the fortuneteller out without using an ounce of magic energy, even if she didn't like the results. Tomorrow she would walk into the legendary guild of fairy tail and join no matter what anyone said. She took a deep breath and walked into the hut.

"Gira Jauntly, I've been expecting you," the fortuneteller said in a croaky voice. _Oh she was that kind of fortuneteller? This was going to be fun. _But little did she know she was in for a night of tragedy.

"I expect you also knew what I was going to ask?" Gira asked.

"Yes, I do, stop me if I'm wrong, who will I love, will he love me, when will I die, and how will I die?" Gira blinked, mouth gaping open in shock, the fortuneteller smiled in triumph. "Well I'll tell ya honey, I'll tell ya, you are destined to love the man of ice, and he'll love ya back, oh yes he will and you'll die a year after you meet him, he will kill you," Gira had heard enough, she paid the fortuneteller, twenty thousand jewel and started to leave, "wait!" the fortune teller cried "don't you want to hear more?" Gira turned, brown eyes sparkling, a kind smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" the fortuneteller dropped her glass as Gira Jauntly walked out.

Chapter one: Gira hadn't slept last night. Firstly, she was commandeering a magic motorcycle, and second she was replaying the words the fortuneteller said over and over again in her mind "he will kill you," she didn't understand who would do such a thing to someone they loved, this was why she had decided to join fairy tail, they looked out for each other, but she knew the day would come when she would meet the ice man, have one year of pure bliss, and drop dead with a knife in her back. She shook her head at the thought, it will not happen today or while she was in fairy tail for that matter, besides she should be happy, she would join the guild, reunite with her childhood friend, Lucy and meet Erza Scarlet, her hero and a few other amazing wizards, in the midst of her thoughts she had arrived, outside the hall was quiet but she could sense quite a lot of energy coming from the inside, a contest maybe? Mm, no more like a brawl, knowing that _Natsu_ was in there, please, it was probably like this all the time. She opened the door to a full-on battle. As soon as everyone saw her quiet fell. Her long dark hair was put into an impeccable braid, loose strands framed her face. She was a rather curvaceous girl, wearing a low-necked shirt, and a high-hemmed skirt to show off. These clothes were the subjects of many stares. The other stares were from the people who recognized her.

"Gira? "Said Lucy

"Gira?" asked Wendy

"Gira, lets fight!" yelled Natsu. Gira flipped him and had him pinned in a matter of seconds.

"You've gotten stronger Natsu, it actually might take a minute next time," Gira laughed, it was an infectious laugh, one that made everyone in the guild hall smile, one smile she saw got her attention, a shirtless male with black- no raven hair.

"Ooh," she said pointing at him "You're cute," the boy dropped his cup, just the reaction she was looking for. She could have some fun with that one. She walked up to the bar at the front of the guildhall and to a pretty, white-haired girl in a red dress she said, "I'd like to join the guild,"


	2. Chapter 2 When all is revealed

**Gray's POV:**

She surprised me. She walked in with a way that made me think she was snobby. Then she walked up to the middle of the row and my friends started shouting her name, so she knew my friends. Then she beat up Natsu. Oh yeah, I liked this girl. And that laugh, it just automatically made me smile. Then she called me cute? I don't know what she meant by that, but it somehow made me drop my cup. Mira swept her away to do paperwork. I was roused from my thoughts by a little blue exceed.

"She loooves you," said Happy

"Shut it cat,"

"Humph, I just want a fish," he said grumbling as he flew towards flame-brain who was also approaching my table.

"I can't believe she beat me!" he was ranting to Lucy and Wendy, behind him Juvia approached the table, Lucy gestured for Juvia to sit next to her. I shrugged.

"So how do you know her," I asked.

"She was my childhood friend, I used to do everything with her," admitted Lucy.

"She was a sort of babysitter to me back in caitshelter, I don't think she was ever part of the guild though," said Wendy.

"She was a friend of mine when I was looking for Igneel," shrugged Natsu

"She was a friend of Juvia's at phantom but like Wendy said she was never part of the guild," added Juvia timidly.

Hmm so Juvia knows her too? Seems like she never joined a guild though.

"Oh look she's coming out now," said Lucy. Natsu pretended he wasn't looking and skulked off somewhere while Wendy and Lucy ran up to Gira to catch up, leaving me with Juvia. She's not that bad but she was looking at me funny.

**Juvia's POV: **

Gray-sama is sitting with me, is this a confession of his unrequited love for me? I must not let Gira-chan steal him away.

**Gira's POV:**

Oh, I hiccupped. Someone must be thinking about me.

**Gray's POV:**

I decided to leave Juvia and go meet Gira. Juvia wasn't there when I looked back though. I wove my way through the crowd trying to get a glimpse of her but jus when I was about to get to her, the crowd dispersed leaving me in the middle of the guild hall looking like and idiot. Gira was sitting at the table in front of me submerged in conversation with Lucy. I sat down silently beside them and listens in

"So you're finally going to join a guild huh?" asked Lucy

"Yep, I've got a guild mark and everything," declared Gira proudly, slightly lifting up her shirt to point at her light green guild mark, which was next to her belly button. I turned away, blushing. I did not need to see that. She seemed to notice that.

"You're getting all hot and bothered because I'm flashin' some skin, pretty boy? Please, you're almost naked yourself," she chuckled. I looked down to see I was only wearing my boxers. How does that even happen? She laughed that cute laugh again though. Wait, cute? What? I barely even know this girl.

"Yeah, yeah so I hear you know everyone in the guild," I said, desperate for a subject change.

"Yeah, I've traveled a lot in this life of mine, I've met everyone except four of you, meaning you, Titania-,"

"I am the true fairy of fairy tail though, right Gira?" shouted Evergreen from her seat besides Elfman.

"Sure Evergreen, anyway, you, _Erza_, Mirajane, and Elfman," continued Gira "however I met Lisanna in Edolas,"

"You can't have been in Edolas," I said incredulously.

"Yes, I could've, I just happened to be in magnolia that fateful day, well outside the boundaries of the anima and then a guy in a mask shows up, Explains some of it, stuffs a pill in my mouth and _bam _I'm in in a tree with a punk Lucy explaining to the weird members of the guild tha- oh really? Put some clothes on," exclaimed Gira, covering her eyes. Gray looked down to see that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "God dammit! You were fine with the boxers, are you always like this?" I put my hand on the back of my head.

"Sorry, it's a habit,"

"You have a habit of stripping?" Gira asked disbelievingly, still shielding her eyes. I quickly pulled my clothes on.

"You can look now I have clothes, and yeah, it's a long story," I quickly muttered, I didn't want to say how I had gotten the habit. it was a bit too personal. Before Gira could say anything else, Erza walked in. Gira shot up and raced to Erza like a shot and started talking waaay too fast to her. Surprisingly Erza was up to it and started talking back, just as fast. This gives a new meaning to fast friends. I noticed that Lucy hadn't left. She was deep in thought though.

"Why isn't she seven years older?" she wondered out loud.

"You don't think she could have been on Tenrou with us?" I asked. This girl was everywhere. I turned back to look at her but she wasn't there. She was making her way out of the guild. I gathered up my clothes, which had been magically removed and prepared to follow her.


End file.
